bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Challenge Editor
The is a feature in BTD6 added in the 9.0 update. It allows players to create custom challenges and share them. The player may select the track for the challenge, the difficulty and game mode, and what towers and/or heroes may be used. They also may customize the health of MOAB-Class or Ceramic Bloons and the speed of bloons. Players may also submit challenges to Ninja Kiwi to get approved for a daily or advanced challenge. Editable Properties There are 19 factors: *Name (up to 40 characters) *Map (one map out of all available maps in the game) *Difficulty (Easy, Medium, Hard) *Gamemode (Standard, ABR, Reverse, Impoppable, Deflation, Apopalypse, Double HP MOABs, Half Cash, CHIMPS) *Starting Cash ($0 to $10,000,000) *Starting Lives (1 to 10,000,000) *Max Lives (1 to 10,000,000) *Start Round (1 to final unlocked round, up to 300) *End Round (1 to final unlocked round, up to 300) *Heroes (Selectable or Non-Selectable) *Towers (Dart Monkey, Boomerang Monkey, Bomb Shooter, etc; quantities from 1 to infinite, unless tower type disallowed) *Max Towers (1 to 99, or infinite) *Bloon Speed (5% to 500%) *MOAB Speed (5% to 500%) *Ceramic Health (10% to 2000%) *MOAB Health (5% to 2000%) *Powers (enabled/disabled) *Monkey Knowledge (enabled/disabled) *Continues (enabled/disabled) *Selling (enabled/disabled) *Regrow Bloons (disabled/enabled, affects all bloons including bloons spawned from MOAB bloons) *Camo Bloons (disabled/enabled, affects all bloons including bloons spawned from MOAB bloons) Testing And Sharing A Challenge Challenges can be tested once challenge modifiers are decided. To start testing the challenge, press the new game/continue game button. Powers are disabled during the test run. If all lives are lost during a test run, it is possible to restart from the last round played, with all money, towers, and lives set back to where it was (in other words, the game instantly reloads the last saved round). After winning the test run, the challenge can be shared. Click the share button to share. It will provide a code to share that can be copied and pasted. Challenge codes will last forever, so there is no worry about creating a new challenge without losing the previously made challenge. Challenge codes will generally feature a string of capital letters approximately 7-8 characters long. It is also possible to submit challenges to Ninja Kiwi, which can be submitted to them at the difficulty of Easy, Medium, Hard, or Friday Stinger (and also be submitted anonymously if the user doesn't intend to have their name next to their challenge). Note that one can still play a Custom Challenge that was made on an earlier version of the game, but not if the Custom Challenge was made on a later version of the game than the user's current game version. However, balance changes may make previous challenges much easier, harder, or even impossible to complete. Tips on making challenges *MOAB Health and Ceramic Health specific modifiers do not get shown, so it is worth noting this when making challenges. Bugs *Sometimes, when restarting a round in the Challenge Editor, the player loses money from the last bloon popped from the last round. While this is usually negligible using a tower that destroys a large amount of bloons at the same time, such as Ground Zero or Tsar Bomba can cause large amounts of money to be lost. It is unknown when this bug was introduced but it still occurs as of Version 14.0. Version History ;9.0 * Initial release ;10.0 * Starting and end round capped at 300 ;11.0 * Added options Regrow Bloons (all non-MOAB bloons are regrow, including bloons spawned from MOAB bloons) and Camo Bloons (all non-MOAB bloons are camo, including bloons spawned from MOAB bloons) Gallery Challengeeditor3.png|Example Challenge Editor menu Customchallenge1.png|Sub-Difficulty Dropdown Menu Customchallenge2.png|Select Map menu Customchallenge5.png|Custom Challenge with modified mode adjustments Customchallenge4.png|Challenge Editor Creation Menu Custom challenge example.png|Example challenge code Customchallengecomplete.png|Completing a Custom Challenge Submit daily.png|Submit Daily Challenge D7AFBC0C-4007-4796-9242-57D17102D3EF.png|Challenge sharing eligibility criteria 762835DD-8B83-4FF5-A3BC-77E84144B453.png|Consideration message, upon submitting Daily Challenge / Advanced Challenge request Created Earlier Message.png|Message warning that challenge was made on an earlier version of the game Trivia *u/DaScavenger found out how many challenge combinations are possible (pre-10.0). Link *Due to the fact that Ceramics can have 20x the health, a "super ceramic" can have 1200 health, 3x stronger than a MOAB's outer layer *With ramping changes, a Round 100 BAD can have 1,120,000 HP with 20x MOAB health and the submode Double HP MOABs *When Version 10.2 came out on Steam and not for Mobile, it became impossible to play challenges made on Steam to Mobile (which at the time is Version 10.1). This was fixed with the release of version 11.0. *The challenge name input was founded to be in Unity's rich text format, and thus it used to be possible to include tags such as , , , , , , , , and to add effects to the titles. Although this discovery took place in version 11.0, these tags likely worked on previous versions of the game. This bug was fixed on Version 12.0. Category:Modes Category:Bloons TD 6